Euphemism of Love
by BarkingPup
Summary: His sister loved him. He loved her more. Dib/Gaz Centric mostly on their weird and violent relationship.


**Euphemism of Love**

**Summary: **His sister loved him. He loved her more.

**Author's Notes: **Inspired by Dibsthe1 fanfic 'Karma Circle 09: And They Called It Love'

Beta'd by Nyachu

This Fic is horribly... horribly late. I wrote it at least a year ago, sent it away to be Beta'd then received it and never posted it. So I am deeply sorry for the lateness but hopefully you enjoy it anyway. It's slightly changed as FF does not let you press ENTER between lines and keep it that way....

* * *

Dib was two and two hundred fifty-six days when his sister was born after twenty hours of labour from his mother and curiously odd looks from his father.

Dib was two and two hundred fifty-eight days when his sister was brought, screaming and kicking through the battered, wooden apartment door.

Dib was two and two hundred seventy-three days when his father fed him toast and, hours later, declared his new invention a success.

Dib was two and three hundred one days when Super Toast became a staple on every humans' plate.

Dib was two and three hundred ninety-three days when his family moved into a house, complete with a basement lab.

Dib was three and six hours when he was abducted by aliens.

Dib was three and eight hours-

Dib was three and-

Dib was-

......Dib's sister was two when she received her first GameSlave and began to play it obsessively.

_Dib was three and two hundred fifty-six days when he saw his first goblin._

Dib's sister was two and ten days when she broke his nose over a box of cereal.

_Dib was four when his sister pushed him down the stairs._

**It's...**

Dib's sister was two and one hundred three days when she beat her first game and her parents celebrated by going to Bloaty's.

_Dib was four and eighty-two days when his parents forgot him at the mall and he spent the night huddled in the car park fending off the rat people._

**Love...**

Dib's sister was two and two hundred fifty-seven days when she received a puppy from her mother.

_Dib was four and one hundred forty-three days when he found the puppy's corpse in a closet._

**Don't hit...**

Dib's sister was two and three hundred forty-three days when she stabbed him in the arm with a butter knife at dinner.

_Dib was four and two hundred twenty-eight days when his sister locked him in a closet for two days._

**Your sister...**

Dib's sister was two-

Dib's sister was three-

...... Dib's sister was four and fifty-eight days when she first broke his kneecap.

_Dib was six and nine hours when he saw Bigfoot using the belt sander._

**It's love...**

Dib's sister was five and one hundred twenty-one days when she first hit him with a lamp.

_Dib was six and one hundred fifty-three days when his mother died._

**Don't hit your sister...**

Dib's sister was five and two hundred one days when she first beat Vampire Piggies One.

_Dib was seven and one hundred fifty-three days when he tried to kill himself._

**Take care of her.**

Dib's sister was five and three hundred fifty-five days when she first locked her brother out of the house for a week.

_Dib was eight and one hundred forty-three days when his sister tried to bury him alive in the backyard._

**You're all she has left. You have to take care of her.**

Dib's sister was eight and ninety-six days when she first stabbed a classmate in the eye with her pencil.

_Dib was ten and one hundred forty-three days when his sister severed his pinkie finger and he walked to the hospital in the rain._

**She loves you. **

Dib's sister was nine and eighteen days when she first tried to poison his cereal.

_Dib was eleven and thirty-two days when he heard the alien transmission._

**Love her back, love her more. Love your sister; take care of your sister. She's helpless without you. She needs you to protect her. She's lashing out because she's traumatised over the death of your mother. You must support her; you must give her the affection she craves.**

...

Dib's sister was nine and one hundred forty three days when she first tried to scoop her brothers eyes out with a spoon.

...

**Don't you love your sister? She loves you, more than you love her. She expresses her love in different ways. You don't hit your sister, you love your sister. Love her more, be a better brother. Hitting girls is bad. Talk to your sister; hug your sister. Give her more affection than she gives you, Dib.**

_..._

**Dib?**

_..._

**Are you listening, Dib?**

_..._

**Dib?**

_Dib was eleven and two hundred fifty-five days when he took the kitchen knife and loved his sister more than she loved him._

_Dib was eleven and two hundred fifty-five days when he loved his sister to death._


End file.
